vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
VGCW/2014-02-04
__TOC__ Prelude End Game 6 has arrived! 5 minutes before the start of the show, "The Phoenix" by Fall Out Boy was played to begin the hype. A scrolling text recap outlined the story going into the show. '“What is a Creed?” Extreme Rules Falls Count Anywhere Match' Pre-match Plot Ezio prepares himself for his match against Dracula. With the support of the fans, Ezio believes he will achieve victory against his opponent, and that the victory will thrust him into the title picture. Matchup Winner Results Dracula and Ezio enter the ring to settle the controversy surrounding their last first blood match. Ezio started strong, planting Dracula through a table with a big DDT, but got shut down by a Pedigree on the outside of the ring. Ezio recovered and attempted a comeback by striking with his Poison Blade, but was unsuccessful; Dracula kicked out at one. Dracula kept Ezio on the outside of the ring in his unsuccessful attempts at finding a weapon under the ring, preventing Ezio from hitting his Eagle Dive finisher and putting himself in a favorable position for victory. Dracula eventually took Ezio down with another Pedigree outside of the ring to achieve his first victory since being released from the basement. Other Plot Backstage, Knuckles talks with Sonic about Sonic's upcoming match. Knuckles is jealous, but supportive of his partner. 'Casual Championship Match' Matchup Winner Results Goemon dominates the beginning of the match, keeping the soldier of Sega at bay with a gan-barrage of attacks. Goemon had such a lead in the match that he stole Segata's finishing move. After a showing of heart, Segata refused to fall to the move thief, and landed his finisher and signature moves, pinning the challenger for 3 and dash dash dashing Goemon's chances at the Casual Championship. Other Plot Vegeta and Nappa discuss their history in VGCW. Nappa brings into question Vegeta's championship record, claiming that his championship reign doesn't count due to "voodoo" and Dracula's influence. They both look forward to their upcoming match for the title against "those nerds." '“You Were Not Prepared” Newcomer Challenge Match' Matchup Winner Results Illidan, fresh from his Star Road tournament victory, finally debuted as a contracted VGCW wrestler. His mystery opponent was revealed as former VGCW Champion, Little Mac. What was expected to be a tough match for Illidan ended up being a completely one-sided squash match. Mac, despite mounting a comeback against The Betrayer, fell to a Ready Check Chokeslam and a Shadowmoon Valley driver. Illidan proved his worth as a VGCW wrestler and made it known that his victory in Star Road was no fluke, much to the chagrin of the crowd. Tonight, Mac was not prepared. Other Plot Raijin, Fujin, and Seifer sit around a table to discuss their place in the company. Raijin had the feeling that they, The Disciplinary Committee, were not needed in VGCW. The "colorful guys" he had claimed to see haven't been around in a while, so he suggests patrolling the arena. Seifer assured him that they'll be needed when the time comes. Fujin had too much to drink, again. '"Gerudo Balls" I Quit Match' Matchup Winner Results In the ballsiest display of balls ever seen, Duke Nukem stood up to the Dark Lord in the ultimate blow off to their rivalry - an I Quit match. Ganondorf traded powerful moves with Duke, until Duke put him through a table and gave him a huge stunner. Ganondorf wouldn't quit that easily, and began making up for lost ground with a Warlock Kick. Duke was able to reverse what was coming next, the GVD, and landed the biggest stunner of his career. Ganondorf could take no more, and said the words "I quit." Other Plot In a showing of respect, Duke extends his hand for a handshake. Ganondorf reciprocates with a low blow and a rage-induced pummeling. When all hope seemed lost for Duke, his partner, Guile, the other half of Team America, rushed to the rescue, and threw Ganondorf out of the ring. Guile extended his hand to Duke, but promptly lifts him up for an Amerislam, in a swerve nobody expected. Guile's actions have yet to be explained. '"Co-Op Championship Match' Matchup Winner Results AVGN begins his first match of the night, intent on retaining his tag title and building some momentum for his VGCW Championship match later. The Saiyans proved to be very credible challengers, until AVGN was tagged in. He mounted a crucial comeback for his team, and laid out Vegeta with a powerful Powerglove punch for the 3 count. AVGN retained his title alongside Arino in a swift match, with even higher hopes of becoming a double champion later in the night. Other Plot Kefka Palazzo hosted Kefka's Korner, with AVGN as his guest. The Nerd used this opportunity to let off a lot of steam about his VGCW career; he's been unable to compete for the title for so long due to tag team obligations. He's really excited for his championship opportunity and can't wait to get in the ring with Gabe, the man responsible for keeping him out of the title scene. 'Female Division Gurl Gamer Championship ⅔ Falls Match' Matchup Winner Results The WVGCW title, for the first time ever, was defended alongside the men's titles on the same night. Terra returned for the first time since the beauty explosion to defend her championship against the number 1 contender, Ayla. Ayla, the strongest there is, struggled at first against the defending champion. Just as the cave woman managed to even things out, Terra promptly hit her with a Riot Blade, but did not earn a pinfall. Terra eventually went for a second Riot Blade, but was caught in midair and laid out by a History's Strongest Slam, giving Ayla the first fall. Ayla kept her momentum going into the second half of the match, landing a giant missile dropkick and a DDT to earn the second fall, and the WVGCW championship. Other Plot Gabe and Jensen meet in their office and rave about the women's match that just took place. After Jensen mentioned the Kefka's Korner segment, Gabe offered a response to AVGN, claiming that he will "squeeze him 'till he taps!" 'Money in the Bank Ladder Match for the Money in the Bank Briefcase' Matchup Winner Results Six competitors, all never having earned singles gold in their entire VGCW tenure, fight to earn a contract guaranteeing them a VGCW Championship match at any time of their choosing. Kefka came close to taking the briefcase early, but was stopped by the very educated feet of Dr. Wily. Scorpion was also close to winning early, but was shoved down by Barret. Kefka found another opportunity to take it, but again, got stopped by Wily. Eventually, amidst the chaos, Sonic raced Wario to the top of the ladder, and knocked him down. Though Wily, Scorpion and Kefka were trying their hardest to stop him, Sonic remained unhindered for 10 seconds as he secured the briefcase, earning himself a contract for a guaranteed championship match. 'VGCW Championship Match' Matchup Winner Results AVGN found himself in a championship match with the opportunity to win a second title from the General Manager, Gabe Newell. Nerd controlled the first half of the match, eventually dropping the F Bomb and nearly getting the fall in record time. Gabe came back with a huge slam and an even bigger Wallet Squeeze, but the Nerd managed to get out of it. From that point on, the Nerd was denied any sort of comeback, instead enduring an onslaught at the hands of Gabe. After Gabe reversed Nerd's last attempt at a comeback, AVGN succumbed to a Wallet Squeeze. For the Nerd, the dream was dead. For Gabe, he squeezed him 'till he tapped, and secured his first title defense. Other Plot The three Phoenixes enter for their match with Solid Snake. Snake enters alone, but not without having enlisted the help of someone. Suddenly, Gray Fox materializes out of nowhere! Frank Jaeger had been rebuilt into a cyborg after the injuries. In the midst of the reveal, Phoenix lets it slip that he's not the original Phoenix, and that he's been a visitor from another dimension this whole time! And, to make things even more complicated, a bloodied, beat up Phoenix Wright enters! He reveals that he's the original Wright, and summoned the man standing before Snake to their world as part of a revenge plot, but was promptly thrown into the basement by him. To stop the rogue group of three Phoenix Wrights from traveling across every dimension to eliminate Snake from every existence, Snake and his team take on the evil lawyers in a six man tag match. '“Faces of Evil” Six-Man Tag Team Match' Matchup Winner Results In a battle for all that is right, Snake, alongside a returning Gray Fox and the original Phoenix Wright, took the battle to the universe-traveling trio of evil Phoenix Wrights. An all out brawl ensued that can only be described as pandemonium. The Phoenix Wrights all fought similarly; Verdicts were being given all over the place! The trio of Phoenix Wrights worked well as a unit despite the confusing, chaotic pace of the match, but it was not enough to achieve victory. After throwing an evil Phoenix off the top rope, the real Phoenix finally picked up the pin fall after a lengthy bout. Other Plot The evil Phoenix banished the other two Phoenixes, the one in pink and the one in gray, to another dimension using the Chaos Emerald. After taking the loss in the tag match, he challenged the original Phoenix to a singles match. Just before the match began, the evil Phoenix tore off his coat to reveal his massive muscles. He lifts. '“I Lift” Last Man Standing (Here) Rematch' Matchup Winner It had to be this way. The beaten and bloody Phoenix took on an extremely buff, evil version of himself from another dimension to settle the score, once and for all. After taking the beating of a lifetime, a hit from a kendo stick snapped the good Phoenix out of his daze, giving him the strength to land a huge Russian leg sweep, taking the musclebound madman out of commission for the 10 count. Justice wins! Other Plot The evil Phoenix Wright, upset over his loss, vowed to expel the victorious Phoenix from this dimension using the Chaos Emerald. Just then, Sonic the Hedgehog rushed onto the scene to retrieve his emerald! Sonic dispatches the dimension hopper, throwing him into the arms of Raijin and Fujin of The Disciplinary Committee. The fate of the evil Phoenix is unknown. Backstage, Phoenix, Snake, Sonic, and Jensen talk about the events that had just transpired. To prevent a similar situation from happening again, Sonic vowed to hide the emerald for good. All of the blame for the situation shifts to Phoenix, who was responsible for hospitalizing Gray Fox, stealing Sonic's emerald, and endangering time and space. Phoenix will have to buff up like his counterpart if he wants to fend off everyone he had wronged! Category:Broadcast Category:Main Division Category:VGCW Championship Category:Casual Championship Category:Co-Op Championship Category:Gurl Gamer Championship Category:Extreme Rules Category:Falls Count Anywhere Category:Newcomer Challenge Category:I Quit Category:Money in the Bank Category:Six-Man Category:Last Man Standing